


Running from Yourself

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: A Little Love [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, so that's fun times, the merlin/morgana is both implied and unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: She wonders.





	Running from Yourself

Even in death, time passes.

Has it been days? Or years? Sometimes she dares to look out the window, and wonder at the world changing. Sometimes she wonders what would happen if she laid down on the bed. Simply shut her eyes to this place. Mainly, she wonders.

What had happened to the others after that fateful day? Had Gwen ever remarried after Arthur? Did Aithusa finally have a chance to grow? To leave the horrors that had damaged him? Her greatest regret was not scaring him off when they were captured by Sarram.

So many regrets.

And what had happened to Merlin? 

He who had once been her most trusted friend… He who could have been more. She should have said something. Confessed. She wasn’t stupid, she knew he felt it too. Saw it in his eyes.

Then he betrayed her. And that three word phrase, that four letter word, was locked away and damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I near forgot about this series. Fear not, I'll complete it. There's one more finished work that I'll probably post sometime after this one goes up, and then I gotta complete the last.


End file.
